


Finding their feet

by RavenOceana



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, New relationships are weird, Not sure what else to tag help!, Protective James, Protective James Bond, Relationship Issues, loving James., worrying Q.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/pseuds/RavenOceana
Summary: Q and James have had three dates. Q has something to tell James but how will it go over? ....





	

Q is apprehensive. He and James had been leading up to this for a couple of years now. From the moment they met they had a connection. James has been steadily flirting with Q, getting to know him and they have been becoming friends for the past couple of years and here they are on their 3rd date.

This is it then, make or break time because Q knows that James is expecting to spend the night together in some form and Q has been hiding something from James.

“Maybe we should have another drink” Q says haltingly. “Why Quartermaster are you trying to get me drunk?” James has turned to look at him, cheeky smirk in place and eyes shining. He must have seen something in Q’s eyes that has caused his smirk to slip.  
“What’s wrong Q, you look tense. Have I said something? Done something wrong?”. “No! No, of course not. Tonight has been wonderful. Thank you” Q sighs. “It’s just……erm. Can we take a walk by the river?"

James looks at Q harder "Of course, lead the way". As they walk down to the riverfront Q mulls over how to go about telling James. He knows he must, just in case there is the slim chance that James won't drop him.

The river is high with the clouds hanging low threatening rain. Perfect for a quiet talk with people dashing off home to get warm before the downpour. "James, I'm sorry I've been a bit subdued tonight". "That's quite alright darling. What's troubling you Q. You can tell me, I'm a spy so I can keep a secret you know" James jests.

The joke falls flat, Q scrunching his forehead in consternation. "James if you're going to treat this as a joke I shan't bother". "I'm sorry Q, I was trying to break the tension. Didn't really work did it. Please I mean it when I say you can tell me. I really like you Q, If nothing more we are friends aren't we?"

"Yes James, Yes we are friends". James smiles and guides Q to a nearby bench and pulls him close to his side as they sit. "This is going to sound weird" Q looks up at James before studying his hands. "I... I erm... I don't like penetrative sex" Q blurts out.

James still's, hand tightening around Q . His first instinct is to laugh. Why is Q so worried about this? But then he looks to the man. He's head down, shoulders tensed and eyes becoming more shiny by the second.

"Darling, is this what has been worrying you so much? Did you think I would have a problem with it?"  
"Of course I did! You're James Bond. Spy of seduction. If you hadn't asked me out I wouldn't have even approached you with your sharp suits and blue blue eyes! What could you want with me when You can't even fuck me?" Q is shaking, emotions overflowing and coming out in a sharp tone.

James tries to breathe and calm down. So Q thinks he's a whore. Great. Not just that but he think's he'll not want him because he's not into anal. Reigning in his disappointment James turns to Q and lifts his chin. "I think you are beautiful. Yes I've had the experience of many beautiful humans. If anything that just means I know when I've found someone special, and you are Q, special to me. If you tell me you don't like penetrative sex then I'm not going to push you for that. In fact I totally understand it." Q looks incredulous.

"Don't give me that young man" James says, tone teasing, Q chuckles. "I've been there, tried it. I can't say I don't like it enough not to give it a try occasionally but of course I understand." James sighs before continuing. "We're both men, the world seems to think that when two men enter a relationship that one must 'bottom' and both must enjoy penetrative sex. That's not true Q. Do you know how many men who have sex with other men never have anal?" 

By this point Q is gaping, he's never thought about others not enjoying it. He thought it was just him. "I can assure you the majority don't. That doesn't mean we can't have sex though. I don't know about you but I am easily floored by a good blow job and I love to give one."  
Q's world has just turned direction. James hasn't gotten rid of him. He doesn't mind Q not wanting to have something put up his bum! He has just told him he loves to give head. Oh my!

"James!" Q surges at James and kisses him hard, just missing his lips and getting the corner of his mouth.James is laughing and drags Q to his mouth, slowing things down and licking Q's bottom lip. "Is this alright Q?". "Yes, yes of course it is. James! Come on" Q is pulling at James hand, suddenly very happy, rather hard and desperate to get James to his flat to find out just how much he loves to suck cock.  
James laughs allowing himself to be tugged off the bench. "Lead on Quartermaster."  
...  
Q having successfully dragged James back to his flat is shakily opening the door. "Come along James, don't mind the cats they are more scared of you than they are wanting to get me to feed them" Q has pulled and pushed James in the door, pushed the cats out the way with his foot and they are snogging like teenagers.

"Q, is there anything else you don't enjoy? I need to know so I don't push you too hard" Q shakes his head, he's fairly open to everything else.  
"Good, In that case shall we take this to your bedroom?".

By the time they are in his room Q's cock is straining to escape the confines of his trousers. James is kissing him and nipping down his neck and Q grinds against his leg. As James slows the kissing down he strips Q of his cardigan and shirt, undoing the top buttons and then pulling it all over his head. Q is pawing at James jumper and they eventually give up and get themselves out of their trousers, toeing off shoes and socks to leave it all in two piles to the side of the bed.

"Gorgeous. You're damned gorgeous Q" James is drifting his hands down Q's tummy to his hip bones. Q is salivating at James tanned muscles, gripping his bicep and smiling before licking across James pecs.  
James responds by backing Q up until he topples backwards on the bed, bent over the edge at the knees, cock standing proud. James licks his lips eyeing him head to cock, before sinking to his knees and licking a damp stripe up the underside of the organ.

Q whimpers "James, fuck, this isn't going to last long. It's been years for me". James just humms and starts to lick around the top until Q's foreskin retracts exposing the head and sucking him in. "Hng, James, god". James is salivating and sucking on him as though he is the best tasting lolly-pop in the world. Q for his part is leaking precum like a tap and dragging his fingers over James short hair. He tries to hold off, tries to warn James but can't help it as he pulses in to James' mouth.

James was enjoying taking Q in, nosing to try and get him as far in his mouth as possible. Smelling Q's musk. He abruptly pulls back as Q spills in his mouth. Holding it on his tongue he smiles before slipping to his feet and nipping into the ensuite bathroom. Coming back to Q just becoming more sentient "OK. I should probably have mentioned I love to suck cock but don't enjoy swallowing".

Q smiles up at him, giggles and thinks maybe they are a matched set after all. Linking hands with James he pulls him on to the bed and licks his taste back out of the mans mouth. "That better?". "Mmm much" James hums.

Q reaches for James cock before being batted away. "If you do that I'm not going to be fit for much for the rest of the night. How about we do this until you're ready again and we can both enjoy the rest of the night" James kisses Q and cuddles close.

"Yes, I think that's a perfect idea" Q smiles into the kiss and relaxes in James arms possibly truly for the first time. Knowing he is accepted and James has his faults too. Maybe this will work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was an idea after talking with my fella about anal (as you do). 
> 
> I do a lot of work with LGBTQI organisations and had been discussing at work about %ages of 'men who sleep with men' who do/don't like anal and figured I'd ask my old man what he thought it was. The fella thougt all gay guys like it so figured I'd try a little something to help spread some realism.
> 
> As a side note the swallowing thing is one of my sticking points which ex's grumped about. My fella just shrugs and agreed that it doesn't taste great so why bother.... true love. Lol.
> 
> Not meaning to sound needy but do please let me know what you think of this. I'm not a natural at this but am finding it therapeutic :)


End file.
